


Solitaire with Satan

by fanficbumblebee



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, L’Manburg, Manipulation, My Sleep Schedule is Fucked, Pogtopia, Time Travel, fanfics are better than school though, schlatt is just drunk and confused, seriously get this dude a drink, villain!wilbur because angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficbumblebee/pseuds/fanficbumblebee
Summary: “Simply because I can," The man threw his head back and cackled, a laugh that terrified Tommy, "I spent ten years in hell. I played solitaire with Satan and learned his secrets. And with that knowledge, I am going to destroy this server. Simply. Because. I can."September 22nd 2020 - Tommy thought JSchlatt winning the election was the worst thing that could possibly happen.A madman from the future is determined to prove him wrong.||SPOILER ALERT||spoilers for the events of the DreamSMP
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Solitaire with Satan

**Author's Note:**

> a random idea i came up with - if the people like i can put more thought into it
> 
> eh, or i might just continue anyways 
> 
> hope y’all enjoy
> 
> (first post woo!)

"...You know what I said, the day I got unbanned from the DreamSMP, and the day I said I was running.."

A spark.

As tense as Tommy was during Schlatt's inauguration speech, something caught his eye. He glanced to his right, sure he'd seen a flicker of something by the blackstone walls. A flash of colour that was gone in a millisecond.  
Probably just the stress, Tommy thought. Schlatt has just won the election after all.

"... Are gonna change'. I looked every citizen of L'Manburg in the eyes.."

A fizzle.

No, he had _heard_ something this time. That hiss when a fire burns out, in the same place as that flash. Again, gone in a second. Tommy looked over to Tubbo to see his best friend frowning at the wall.  
So he wasn't imagining it.

"...Place will be a lot different tomorrow.."

Some more sparks, and suddenly there was what seemed to be a fracture in the air. And what was even more bizarre, was that it was _flashing colour_. Pink to blue to yellow to purple to green to red faster than his eyes could process. A floating fracture of colour.  
What the hell?!  
As Tommy looked back to the podium, he noticed most of the crowd glancing at it suspiciously, and Schlatt's smirk wavering.

"...So, uh, let's start making it happen."

That fracture grew. Little by little, slowly spreading out in the air, creating little splinters in the space. Flashes of bright light that Tommy and, by the looks of it, most of the crowd couldn't ignore. Schlatt even paused in his speech.

"A- Ahem! People! Over here!"

The colour spread until it became a floating rectangle, just taller than Tommy himself.

"..My.. my first decree.."

A singular block spawned in the left corner: white, shiny and polished, with intricate carvings all over. He had never seen it before in his life.

"..As president of, um, L'Manburg.."

Three- no, four blocks along the bottom... and five along the left side.

"..The, uh, emperor.."

The blocks kept spawning until it covered the sides of the rectangle. Whatever this thing was, it was the size of a nether portal. And it might've been, if it wasn't blindingly white and flashing colour.

"..Of this.. this great country!.."

The entire crowd now murmured amongst themselves, staring at this strange portal to their right. No one seemed to be listening to the speech. And judging by his wide eyes, neither was Schlatt.

"Is to-"

"Hello, old friend."

A man stood by the portal. He wore dark brown trousers, a long black leather coat with a- is that a- bloodstain in the middle? Half his hair was pulled back into a old torn beanie and the other half covered his forehead. He grinned a mad, psychotic smile at Schlatt, a smile that chilled Tommy to the bone.

"Uh.." Schlatt stared at him, "'Old friend'? Who.. exactly are you?"

"Aw, I was hoping you'd recognise me.Maybe if I..." The man briskly walked towards the crowd, his coat billowing behind him due to the wind. He walked straight up to Wilbur, who stepped back in protest, but the man grabbed him by the shoulders to keep him in place, "..Recognise me now? I know the coat is a bit much and the afterlife hasn't done much for the face but-"

"W- Wilbur?" A terrified mumble escaped Tommy's mouth.

The man's crazed eyes fixated on the boy. He took his time as he whispered one word, "Bingo."

The crowd went up in gasps. Wilbur- Tommy's Wilbur- was still held firmly in the madman's tight grip. He only could freeze and watch as the audience glanced between him and the person claiming to be him too.

A few moments passed until the man purred, "Well.. this has been fun.." He released Wilbur suddenly, who immediately ran to stand in front of Tommy and Tubbo, "Aw, how cute. Pathetic, too. Anyway, I have some chaos to cause, and I have a feeling you'll be having some more uninvited visitors soon."

"W- What do you mean you're me?" Wilbur called out.

The man, who had turned to leave, whipped round in a flash. That creepy smile crept back, "Because I am. Mad, loony, psycho you from the future, coming back to the past for a round two. And do you know why?"

Wilbur could only hold his breath.

"Simply because I can," The man threw his head back and cackled, a laugh that terrified Tommy, "I spent ten years in hell. I played solitaire with Satan and learned his secrets. And with that knowledge, I am going to destroy this server. Simply. Because. I can."

The air was laced with tension. No one knew what to say. No one could will themselves to move.

And all this man did was giggle madly, as he strolled gleefully out of L'Manburg.


End file.
